The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Generally, an automatic transmission achieving more speed stages has been developed to enhance fuel economy and optimize drivability.
Such an automatic transmission achieving more speed stages is preferred to maximize power performance and driving efficiency according to downsizing of an engine. Particularly, we have discovered that a high efficiency multiple-speeds transmission having excellent linearity of step ratios can be used as an index closely related to drivability such as acceleration before and after shift and rhythmical engine speed in order to secure competitiveness in the automatic transmission field.
However, in the automatic transmission, as the number of speed stages increase, the number of internal components increase, and as a result, mountability, cost, weight, transmission efficiency, and the like may still deteriorate.
Accordingly, development of a planetary gear train which may achieve maximum efficiency with a small number of components can increase a fuel efficiency enhancement effect through the multiple-speeds.
In this aspect, in recent years, 8-speed automatic transmissions tend to be implemented and the research and development of a planetary gear train capable of implementing more speed stages has also been actively conducted.
However, since a conventional 8-speed automatic transmission has gear ratio span of 6.5-7.5 (gear ratio span is an important factor for securing linearity of step ratios), improvement of power performance and fuel economy may not be very good.
In addition, if an 8-speed automatic transmission has gear ratio span larger than 9.0, it is hard to secure linearity of step ratios. Therefore, driving efficiency of an engine and drivability of a vehicle may be deteriorated.
Further areas of applicability will become apparent from the description provided herein. It should be understood that the description and specific examples are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the present disclosure.